Pictures Posted
by The Thunder Rush
Summary: What happens after iOMG? More importantly, what happens, when instead of Carly... Gibby sees them, and decides to get back at Sam for posting his pictures on the internet? Full of SUGAR, SPICE and EVERYTHING NICE!... please please please READ & REVIEW
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I know their are MANY of iOMG ones... but this one is different... i PROMISE.. or so, i hope so...

please REVIEW!

First Scene of iOMG:

"Yeah, Lock-ins are fun, unless you happen to fall asleep and SAM draws something on your forehead!" Gibby told Brad, irritably.

"What did she draw on your forehead?" asked Brad.

"You don't need to know!" said Gibby. Brad nodded obediaently.

"Will you forget about that already?" asked Sam.

"I CAN'T... you took PICTURES... that will live on the INTERNET... FOREVER!"

"It wasn't that bad." said Sam, eating the fudge.

"not that bad? READ THE COMMENTS!"

"It was a pretty accurate drawing!" said Carly

Last Scene of iOMG:

"Yo Yo!"

"Carly send you to find me?"

"Nope!"

"So you don't know, uh, we had a little argument." said Sam, playing with her water bottle.

"She told me about your LITTLE argument... I just said she didn't tell me to come find you." Freddie shrugged.

"Good!" Sam shrugged as well.

"But Carly is right..."

"UUGGGGGHHH"

"Groan all you want." Freddie said, as he stepped forward.

"I don't care what your stupid pearpad app said about me being in love." Sam argued. "I'm NOT into Brad like that!"

"My pearpad app doesn't LIE!"

"I'm not saying that it's lying!" Sam retorted.

"Then why don't you admit-" Freddie began.

"Because it's not true... I barely know Brad."

"Lately, EVERYTIME i tell you, that Brad and I are doing something together, YOU wanna come hang with us!"

"Well... i like HANGING. What's wrong with THAT?"

Freddie stepped forward. "Look, I understand... it's scary to put your feelings out there, cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. But you never know what might happen if you don't-"

"You followed that advice with CARLY... What good did it do to you?" Sam said as she stepped forward, and came in front of him.

Freddie heaved a frustrated sigh. "That was JUST a crush... but you don't have just a CRUSH on him. You barey talk about him, and you're shy of admitting it, because you think he will turn you down or something, THUS proving that you are i-"

"Shut up." Sam said quietly, looking down.

"You don't have to... um, OKAY, I will buy you a WHOLE HAM if you go out and express yourself out to him, and believe me, he won't-"

"Can I try something?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows, not really looking at him.

Freddie was taken aback by the question. "Uh, uh, y-y-yeah... j-just don't hit me!" He winced, shuttinf his eyes, expecting a big blow in the face.

A second later, he felt something soft, which was clearly NOT a punch or a slap. Freddie's mind stopped. What was she doing?

He opened his one eye, and then the other one. His heart stopped. He was beyond shocked, and still as a statue. He didn't know what to do. Her hands were on his shoulders, and she was ACTUALLY doing it... he could feel it.

Freddie stood their, frozen, not understanding what was happening to the universe. Unconciously, he began kissing her back when she pulled away all of a sudden.

She took a step back, her eyes looking at anything but him.

A little flash went off in the distance, but none of them noticed. They had bigger problems at hand.

Freddie felt like he should say something, but all his genius mind could produce was, "uhh, uhh, I-"

"Sorry." Sam said, avoiding his eyes.

"It's cool!" He shrugged uncomfortably.

"So, uh." Sam said, as she traced her foot on the floor, as she bit her lip. "I'll just... go."

"Yeah... i should, uh, go too." Freddie nodded like an idiot.

Author's Note: The first scene was written, because it is important... Please REVIEW... and i'll continue it...


	2. Posted

**Sam's POV:**

OMG... am i stupid or WHAT?

yeah, probably the second one, because what i did was WAYYYY beyond stupid... it was ULTRA-STUPID!

and right now, i am walking toward the Shay's Apartment. I haven't talked to Freddie since the, um, incident.

As I walked inside, I heaved a sigh of relief because HE wasn't inside. I walked up towards the studio.

"Hey Carls!" I said, as I opened the door.

"Hey... SAMS!" Carly said. She was in an over peppy mood right now for some reason.

Just then, HE came.

"Hey Carls!" He said, as he waled up towards his cart, making sure not to make eye contact with me. Good boy!

"Hey... FREDS!" Carly said jokingly.

But Freddie just nodded, as he opened up his laptop to do his weird tech stuff.

I sat on the bean bag chair, as a took a sip from _my_ soda bottle, that is not actually _mine_ , but since i'm drinking form it, so it's technically _mine_. I took it from the Shay's fridge on the way up here.

I looked at Freddie as he did his tech stuff. WHY? WHY? oh WHY? did i have to be such an idiot? Now i have totally ruined what little we had. I mean, i just HAD to fall for HIM of all. I mean, i would have preferred falling for for the FLOOR, but the universe wanted me to fall for HIM. i think this is what karma feels like.

I wondered if he would ever talk to me. Will he? NO! NO! NO! ... but maybe... ... ... NO! Even if he does... uh, what will i do then?

"Why are you staring at FREDS?" asked Carly, giggling lightly.

Oh God, now i was STARING at him... what has the world come to.

"I wasn't staring at him. I was despising him, and his taste of clothes... STRIPES." i said, disgustedly. Yupp, that works.

"Okay..." said Carly, as she continued to stare at me, then at Freddie, then at me, then at Freddie. I got irritated.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing..." Carly said as she shook her head, confused. "It's just weird. You haven't insulted Freddie, ONCE, since you came here, and speaking of which, you came early today... what's going on?"

"Nothing, i was hungry and broke, so i came here." I shrugged.

"and why are you not insulting Freddie? i mean, it's not like i want you to, but it's just unusual."

I glanced at Freddie, and at the same time, Freddie glanced at me... SHOOT!

I know he was desperately trying to escape this conversation.

"Nub." I said, as i started playing with me bottle.

"Same to you." He said in the same tone, as he took his camera. "30 seconds till show time!"

"Come on, get up!" Carly said, as she pulled me up form the bean bag chair. "You can put the bottle over there, by Spencer's stuffed pony... SAMS!"

"What is with you, adding 'ZZZZ' at the end of our names, today?

"Nothing!" said Carly, as she began hopping on the floor. "What is with you today, not insulting Freddie?"

I, AGAIN, unconsciously glanced at Freddie, who was typing something on his laptop, as he, AGAIN, at the same time, glanced at me. Talk about AWKWARD.

"Nothing." I said, as Freddie began to count backwards.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2-" He said, as he pointed his camera towards us.

"I'm CARLS!"

"And I am-" I began.

"-And she is SAMS" Carly shouted towards the camera in her over peppy voice.

"And there is something wrong with Carly, because she is constantly adding 'ZZZZ' at the end of our names!" I said to the camera, in the same peppy tone, as Carly's.

* * *

"And we're clear!" said Freddie as he turned off the camera and moved back to his cart. "Good job!" he mumbled.

During the show, I made sure not to make eye contact with him, which was HARD, because i was supposed to stare at the camera, which was in HIS hands. I wondered what he was thinking. Probably about how i am such a hypocrite, or how much he hates me because i tease him so much... or MAYBE he thinks i was playing a trick on him, as in, a prank? YES! and what if i tell him that she was actually Melanie at the lock in? Because after all, Melanie IS real. So i could just say that to him, and then I will be off the hook. We will be back to being enemies... YESS! AM I A GENIUS!

'RING-RING-RING' The sound of Carly's cell phone ringing pulled me out of my trance.

She picked up the phone as she went to the corner of the studio, and I sat on the bean bag chair. HE shut his laptop, and sat on another beanbag chair, which he made sure, was as far from mine, as possible.

"You posted them? Okay! Yeah... You can come in, the door's open!" she TRIED to whispered in her cell phone. God, that girl really needs to know how to whisper because I could hear everything she was saying.

Carly shut her phone quickly and came and stood beside me. I looked up towards her. She had a stupid grin plastered on her face.

"SAMS, have you checked your Splashface page today?" She asked.

"uh.. No? Why do you ask?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you should check now, come on!" She said, as she tried to pull me up.

"Why, what happened?" asked Freddie. That were, SORT OF, the first words he had spoken all day... well, in front of me.

"Oh, no... nothing... come one SAMS... Oh, just wait, I'll open it for you!" she said excitedly, as she walked towards the cart, and opened up the laptop.

I gave a weird, confused look, and SHOOT, i glanced at Freddie, AGAIN... while he was glancing at me... AGAIN! what is wrong with me?

Carly began typing stuff as i got up from the bean bag chair. I began to walk towards Carly, when she let out a loud, girly scream.

"What happened?" I asked bored, as i picked up _my_ soda bottle from behind the stuffed pony, thinking it was probably some new update of Johnny Depp.

As I walked towards her, her face was as white as a white paint bottle, and she was staring at the screen, with her eyes wide open.

I looked to see what it was and... OH!

I stood there, shocked. No, shocked was an understatement... ... ... WHAT? How did that get there?

"What happened?" asked Freddie, as he saw the shocked look on our faces. Carly looked at him, and pointed towards the screen.

"What is i- AHHHH!" he yelled, as he looked at the screen, backed away from it, as he fell on the beanbag behind him.

I looked up from the screen and gulped hard. How is that even possible?

I sneaked a glance at Freddie, and he had the same TERRIFIED expression, as I had.

Carly slowly came out of her SHOCKED state, and began to breathe heavily with anger.

"uh, uh, someone must have photo-shopped, uh ,our photos together?" I asked like a coward pimple, shrugging, giving a small smile, hoping she would buy it.

She took a deep breathe, and gritted her teeth inside, clenching her fists tight.

Uh, she DIDN'T buy it...

.

.

"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WISH TO TELL ME... SAM-AND-FREDDIE?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: ** Please Review


	3. Excuses

**Sam's POV:**

How did that even get there? Did someone see us? Well... now the whole WORLD can see us... UGGHHH!

Although Carly can be a pretty terrifying sight, when she was angry, i still tried to remain calm. Freddie, being the nub That he is, decided to do play the _'I'm not a_ _part of this_ ' card... ... ... JERK!

I cleared my throat, as Carly continued to breathe heavily.

"No, DUMBLEDORE... there is absolutely nothing we wish to tell you." I said shrugging. Keep it cool, Sam, keep it cool. Maybe a little humor would work.

"WE?" asked Carly, gritting he teeth.

Nope, it didn't work. I suddenly remembered my plan. i took a long breath.

"Actually, it was Melanie. You see, she has a thing for the nub, so she requested me to take her place at the lock in. Me, being the kind twin sister that i am, said fine. I didn't know she was goin-"

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" yelled Carly. Okay, so it was not a good plan. I looked at Freddie to see he was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Freddie," said Carly, pulling him from the background, where he was desperately trying to hide.

"What happened at the lock-in?"

I suddenly found the floor, a lot more interesting than what was going on.

Freddie looked at me, for help, but i kept my gaze down.

"That photo is fake." said Freddie, nervously

"Bu-" Carly began to say, but was cut off by Freddie.

"it was probably some stalker, or a crazed fan of iCarly, who made that thing up, and posted it on the internet."As he was saying this, i walked to the laptop, to see who posted it: **liquidsoap5**

"Look who posted it, **liquidsoap5**!" I said.

"Gibbyyyyy!" said Gibby, as he entered the studio.

"GIBBY?" i yelled, as i ran towards him, pushed him down, and started punching him.

"Don't abuse him, Sam! He just posted it." said Carly, pulling me backwards.

It took me a minute to process it. "You KNEW he posted it?"

"Yeah, Carly was actually the one, who suggested me to post you picture on the internet." said Gibby, as he dusted his clothes off.

"WHAT?" me and Freddie asked in unison, looking at Carly. Man, we have GOT to stop doing that.

"So you knew?" i asked.

"I just told him to post a picture of you SLEEPING and DROOLING on the internet!" said Carly, as she looked pointedly at Gibby.

"WHY? i asked, furious.

"Because you posted a picture of HIM last year, i thought it would be fun. That is why i was calling you SAMS... as in 'ZZZZZ', as in, when someone is aleep, he goes 'zzzz'."

Now it was my turn to be mad. "But i wasn't sleeping, WAS I?" I looked at Gibby, threateningly.

"I just thought this was more interesting, please don't hurt me." he said, crouching behind Carly.

"You and Freddie did it, AGAIN! and didn't TELL me... AGAIN! I'm sure it wasn't _'just to get it over with'_ THIS TIME!"

"It was-" began Freddie.

"- That is why you both were not talking to each other. WHY? because you thought i would realize that you both are going out behind my back, or that-"

"We are NOT going out!" said Freddie. OUCH! well, that hurt.

"Then why are you both-"

"How am i supposed to know?" asked Freddie.

"You are a part of that picture." retorted Carly.

"Ask Sam!" said Freddie, pointing accusingly towards me... OH GREAT!

I traced my foot on the floor, feeling the eyes of Carly and Freddie burning a whole inside my head.

"I, well, i was, uhh, i, uhh, i s-slipped?"

"This is not Titanic, Sam. You were not trying to see the propellers, and JUST SLIPPED!" said Carly.

I didn't know what to do. I took in a deep breath, and decided.

"Fine! I did it, and it was a stupid mistake, and i apologized for it, which i never do, for anything, but i did! and you don't need to be mad at me, because i'm already facing the consequences. The WHOLE WORLD knows it now. I have embarrassed myself enough."

My jaws were on a vibrating mode now, but i kept my cool.

Carly and Freddie stood there.

"You both, uh, can hang out here, while, uh, actually, uhh, i, well, Gibby and i have to do go downstairs, uh, to the living room, to do, uhh, sh-sh-shopping?" said Carly, as she grabbed Gibby's arm, and pulled him outside.

"Can we buy liquid soap too?" asked Gibby, as he was being dragged outside by Carly.

Suddenly, realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

.

.

.

Oh Great! She left me alone with HIM!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please READ and REVIEW!


	4. Awkward

Sam's POV:

Oh GREAT! She just HAD to leave me with this problematic nub.

I stood there awkwardly, making designs with my shoes on the floor. I waited for him to speak up, but apparently, his mouth was duct taped, virtually.

"Well," i said. "I'm just gonna, uh, get some ham."

I said, as a began to turn the door knob.

"Sam!" he said, halting me in my steps. I looked back, like, not really looking at him... his forehead maybe?

I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips, now staring intently at the floor. He took a deep breath.

"What is going on?"

"What, what is going on?" i look up at him and tried to play dumb. please work, please work.

He gave me a look... and it didn't work.

"Why did you k-, uh, do THAT to me?" He asked, obviously not wanting to say the K-word.

"I said sorry, what else do you want?" i said, frowning.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm not supposed to answer your question, you're not my mom!" I said, crossing my arms, but still avoiding his gaze

"But, at least you can give an appropriate reason. You-"

"What do YOU think?" i asked

"Well, uh, um, that, uh, you, like me?" he mumbled the last part.

"I don't LIKE you..." I said, disgustedly. And i have no idea what took over me, that i muttered the next two words. "That much!"

I either wanted to throw up, or cry, or sleep for a hundred years, right now, because this was soooooo embarrassing.

I grimaced, and bit my lip. Freddie searched my face for any expressions. We both didn't say anything for a while.

After a little while of awkward silence, i heaved a sigh.

"Look, why don't we just forget about it, like we did the last time. You forget that i ever did THAT to you, and i forget that i ever liked-"

Oh BOY! i said that out loud... AGAIN! Now, i was SOOOO angry!

"Look! We will NEVER speak of this again... OKAY?" i asked sternly, as i walked up, and stood behind his cart, and opened up the laptop, just for the sake of doing SOMETHING.

"So, uh, did you do the chemistry homework? it was pretty tough." He asked Freddie sheepishly, looking at the elevator door... NERD!

"NO!" i whispered and gasped.

There, on Splashface was our... ahm ahm... photo... with 7,865,869 views and 57,483 comments...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please REVIEW!


	5. Comments

**Sam's POV:**

I took a glance at the comments section... and they were, to say the least... HEART-WRENCHING...

'What? He can do so much better!'

'What is happening... that delinquent doesn't deserve him!'

'Pathetic!'

'Aww... Seddie is so cool!'

'I mean... WHAT?'

'What happened to "I HATE BENSON"?'

'Seddie... is it finally happening?'

'I am so happy for you two...'

'When's the wedding?'

'Poor Freddie!'

'Seddie... means Yippeeee!'

'Seddie? so no Creddie? =('

'uhh.. EWW!'

'Creddie rules!'

'This is never gonna work out!'

'Aww... Seddie! (a big slap to the Creddie fans!)'

'I told you Seddie was gonna happen!'

'Yukk!'

'This is just gonna end up in a heart break!'

'Freddie will never love his torturer!'

.

.

and the list went on.

I could seriously feel my jaws vibrating, even though I don't give a care about what they say. It's not like we're ever gonna be more than enemies. They can say whatever they want. I don't care!

Oh, who am i kidding? I totally care about what they have to say about me.

I was thinking about whether I should let this affect me, or give a straight forward warning to those who apparently have some 'issues' with me... when i felt someone behind me.

Oh good... HE was still here.

I didn't look at him... because, well... okay fine! I was embarrassed!

"I'll remove it." He mumbled, keeping a safe distance from me.

I backed away from the cart, and silently headed downstairs. Stupid cameras! Stupid Gibby! Stupid Internet! Stupid comments section! Stupid people! Stupid... ME!

"Sam..."

I turned around to see Carly standing behind the counter, in the living room. Gibby was nowhere in sight. Just wait till i get him!

'What happened?' she asked, slowly.

I grimaced, trying hard, NOT to show what I was feeling, and guess what? The plan did not work.

"There are like, thousands of views and comments on that photo... and... I don't know, it's SOOOO EMBARRASING!"

I plopped down on the couch, and put my head in my hands.

"So where's Freddie?"

"He s trying to remove that picture, but it wont work. It takes 15 hours to get the confirmation to remove that-"

"It will take 15 hours to remove that picture." said Freddie, as he came downstairs.

I heaved a sigh. "I have to go." I mumbled, as I got off the couch.

"No, wait Freddie, you get lost! Sam, stay here!"

Freddie gave a weird look, as he moved towards the front door. "See you at school tomorrow!" he mumbled before he left.

"So...?" asked Carly.

"What?" I asked, staring at the TV, which was switched off.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked politely, trying to look me in the eye.

I looked up at her, and gave her a quick glare, the message of which, was communicated rather quickly.

"Oh..." she said, awkwardly.

I resumed staring at the TV.

"So, um, did he, like, give you an answer?" she mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, frustrated.

"I didn't ASK him anything, so why would he be giving me an answer? I told him to forget about it, and close the chapter forever, so if you don't mind, I have other problems at hand!"

"What problems?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing..." I mumbled. I didn't wanna let her know what the whole world wide web thinks about me.

"But, don't you wanna, like, umm, date him?"

"No!" I snapped. _'Not that much'_ , I thought. I shrugged, and resumed staring at the TV.

"But, why don't you ask him?" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled my eyes from the TV, and gave her another glare.

"Look, I already followed your OH-SO-GREAT advice, and look where it has landed me in. A whole ocean of public humiliation, plus my repo, COMPLETELY RUINED, and me bring PRONE TO UNREQUITED LOVE!"I was practically yelling now.

"But you are not prone to-"

"Drop it!" I snapped.

Carly slumped back down on the couch. It may have seemed like she had dropped it, but I knew better than that.

In 5... 4... 3... 2...

"One more question?" she mumbled, eagerly, like a child asking for candy.

I heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Since when did you, you know, started to like Freddie?"

WOW! Out of all the questions she could have asked, she chose THIS.

"Does it matter?"

"Okay..." she nodded understandingly. "Why didn't you share it with me?"

I heaved a frustrated sigh, AGAIN... and got up, and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

I stopped in my tracks, pondered, and then slowly and dramatically answered... "Outside!"

I left the Shay's apartment to go to my home, and throw myself a pity party. As i shut the door and turned around, I heard another door shut, of the Benson apartment.

I turned around and saw no one there.

.

.

.

Oh good. Now he was EAVESDROPPING on us!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, I am so (so x 100) sorry for the super late update. I was going through a tragedy (extra low marks in my exams)... but now I am back!

Please READ and REVIEW!


	6. Morning

**Sam's POV :**

I am walking towards the school right now... alone...

I was really gonna take a leave today, but Carly called me at two in the morning and told me to come to school, or I was gonna loose my limbs. She probably wants everything to be me and HIM... but she doesn't know about the things I will have to hear regarding that incident.

So, as a result of walking... I have finally reached the school.

OKAY, probably no one will say anything, I mean, I AM Sam Puckett... maybe my fear will keep them quiet in their places...

I heave a sigh, and head towards the school doors.

Everyone is busy doing their work. I silently walk towards my locker, where Carly is already there, having a significantly big, worried expression on her face.

"Hey Carls!" I say, turning my locker combination in, and making it a point to not look at her.

"Hey Sam, uh, how's everything?"

"Everything's fi-" my speech is blocked by the leaflet, which has just fallen from my locker.

I pick it up and look at it, and look at it some more... it was THAT picture... and written beneath it was 'Sam LOVES Freddie... #Seddie FINALLY happening. #BooCreddie'.

"What is it?" Carly asks, craning her neck to say what's in my hand.

" Nothing!" I say, as I look around me, to see who did this.

I spot a crowd of boys standing beside the stairs, giggling and laughing like idiots.

I glare at them. They see me looking at them, and make duck faces and pouts at me.

I walk towards them, with a firm pace. Thank God Freddie is late. He is not here to see all this.

"You have a problem?" I asked that group, clenching my fists, and gritting my teeth.

One of the members turned around to face me.

"Hey, I heard you're in 'LOOOOOVE'" He chuckled, as his fellow group members joined him.

"What's it to you?" I ask, now, angrier than ever.

"Hey, remember that time, when Sam said on iCarly that she HATES Freddie? I know this relationship us not gonna last..." He said, laughing like Lord Voldemort.

"We are not in a RELATIONSHIP!" I said, and didn't wait one more moment, and shoved my fist in his stomach. OUCH!

Everybody stood there, wide eyes, but not at all shocked. Mama's got some repo.

"What is it, Puckett?" Asked his blonde friend, crounching beside him, and helping him get up. "It's not our fault that your love confession went viral!"

Alright, he didn't just say that. I grabbed him by his collar and shoved him in the nearby locker. A loud collective gasp could be heard from the crowd that had formed.

I tightened by grip around his collar as he tried to fight me off.

"Mind..." I said, as I shoved him again.

"Your..." another shove.

"Own..." another.

"BUSINESS!" I gave him one final shove, so that he slid down the locker.

As soon as he touched the ground, the bell rang, and in a matter of seconds, the whole hallway went clear, except for a few.

I went back to my locker to get my English book out, when Carly came up behind me.

"Hey, you OK? I didn't know about all this...' she asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Look, you need to be more patient and calm. This will cool down soon, I promise it will."

Yeah... SURE... it will cool down in twenty to thirty years... NOT A BIG DEAL!

"I'm going to class..." I mumbled, as I headed towards the English class, which was with Miss Briggs...

.

.

.

.

and HIM! Darn it!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS and anything that could be improved... any kind of REVIEW is welcomed... please!


	7. Teasing

**Sam's POV:**

As I headed towards the English class, I could feel the weird stares and teasing giggles of the evil teenagers behind me, which I oh-so-difficulty ignored.

I entered the class and saw Freddie sitting beside my seat.

I could feel Freddie's gaze drilling holes into me, but I kept looking at somewhere, which was not him.

I quitely sat down. As soon as I sat down, a girl came up to me. What's her name? Veronica?

"Hello, my name is Alice." Oh, so her name is NOT Veronica... well it was close enough.

"Hello!" I said, staring at the board, BORED!

"I heard about you and Freddie, and I am so excited about your relationship. I mean, seriously, I have been waiting for Seddie for my whole life. Well, not exactly WHOLE life... but a great part of my life was spent..." Oh good, here comes another Mandy.

I was gonna snap at her, when I realized that Freddie is still beside me, and is hearing all about our non-existent, never-gonna-happen, relationship.

OMG, it was so awkward... I could literally just die. It was so embarrassing.

I grimaced, and slowly said, "Alice?"

"... but then I wondered what if Seddie happened in 2045, cause then I would be old..." Alice ignored me and kept on rambling.

"...Oh, which reminds me, how did he ask you out? I mean, did you say 'YEAAAAH!' or did you say 'uh, yeah, OK!' I mean, we're you excited? Bet Freddie was nervous-"

"ALICE!" I yelled, and she stopped mid-sentence.

She looked at me, eagerly.

Okay, I was not prepared for this, seeing that Freddie could hear everything I was saying.

"Uh, it's not l-like that!" Darn it... I stammered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with you on that!" She said, in her same excited tone.

Who does she think she is?

" Look-" I started, but was interrupted by the she-devil.

"GET TO YOUR SEATS, YOU IRRITATING NUT-CRACKERS!" Said the ever-polite, Miss Briggs. (PLEASE note the sarcasm).

I shifted slightly in my chair, as Alice went back to her seat.

God, this was so embarrassing. Freddie was sitting right beside me, probably thinking what kind of a desperate hypocrite I was.

The class went on, without any incident. As soon as the class ended, Miss Briggs left and went, God knows where.

The rest of the two classes were with Carly, and nothing sooo bad happened, except for some stupid kids, staring at me, then whispering at me... and some of them giving me evil grins, to which I glared them. And some of them looked at me all happy and giggly... probably the (gulp)... Seddiers.

As the lunch period came, I went down towards the cafeteria. I took my lunch, and searched the area for Carly. We usually sit together at lunch, and sometimes the nerd would also come join us... UH-OH!

"Hey Sam!" Waved Carly from her seat next to Wendy, saving me a seat next to Freddie. Ugghhh!

I was gonna exit from the cafeteria, posing that I hadn't heard her, but then Freddie looked at me, and our eyes locked for a fraction of a second.

I knew that now, there was no other option. If I exited, that meant that I ran away, scared, and Momma ain't afraid of nothin'.

"Hey Carly... Wendy!" I said, nodding towards them. "Wendy, do you mind shifting to the other seat? I wanna sit next to Carly." I said, politely, but letting her know that she didn't have an option.

"Uh, su-" Wendy began, but was cut off by Carly the great!

"But you can sit with Freddie, over there. The place is vacant!"

Either she was really dumb, or she was trying to get on my nerves. There was no way on hell, that I was gonna sit next to Freddie.

"I'm going outside then!" I said, about to turn around, when-

"You can sit here... I'll go..." he mumbled, getting up from the seat.

"You can BOTH sit down here..!" commanded Captain Carly, giving a death glare to me and Freddie.

I huffed a sigh, as I sat back down.

"WOW!" said Wendy with a laugh, as I began eating my broccoli... ew!

"I can't believe you both began dating, like two days ago, and you've already had your first fight."

I stopped eating immediately, as I felt Freddie shift a bit in his chair.

"We are not... dating!" I cringed, mumbling the last part.

"You both broke up alread-" Wendy began, surprises, when she was cut off by a loud shriek.

"AAAAAHHHH... look at THAT... SEDDIE! I knew it. Take that, you CREDDIERS!" A girl screamed, with her friends behind her, looking happy as ever.

I froze in my seat, and gulped hard.

The little girl walked up to us... and I knew something bad was about to happen.

"Hey Freddie, Sam, I am Chloe, and this is my manager. I am the editor of the Ridgeway Magazine... You're relationship buzz has been the only thing on the internet. Everyone is so excited to know about your relationship. So tell me, when did you realize your love for each other? Freddie, you first."

"We are not-" I began sternly, but she me off.

"Na-aa-aa.. Freddie first." She said excitedly.

"Well, uh- " Freddie began.

"LOOK...me and Freddie are not a -" I said, getting up from my chair, when I saw a flier land on my table, in front of me.

"Oh Chloe, haven't you heard?" Said Gwen, the cheerleader of Ridgeway, who was standing right behind her.

"Sam made it quite clear this morning, the she and Freddie are not dating... by pushing my boyfriend in the lockers. I must say, I'm quite impressed." She said, venomously, fake smiling at me. "Seriously Freddie, it's good that you're not dating this she-beast... she would have made your life a living hell. You can do so much better than THIS!"

I gritted by teeth, and clenched my fists. I immediately got up, to punch the girl in the face when I felt a hand grab mine.

HIS hand. The shocks drilling into me. I didn't look at him, but kept my gaze firm upon the monstdr in front of me.

"This is none of your business, so if you don't mind, we'd like some peace and privacy...!" Said Carly, glaring daggers into that cheerleader, and Chloe.

"But my interview-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled, and she immediately scurried away.

That cheerleader chick flipped her hair, and walled away, with a successful smirk on her face. "Whatevs!"

I breathed heavily, and looked around to see everyone doing what they usually do. I mean, this kind of chiz goes on here everyday. But n the corner, I saw a group of children, making pouty faces at me.

I tried to get up to give them a piece of my mind, but realized that Freddie still had his hand over mine.

If I snatched it off, and beat those pouters up, it would only attract more attention. I have got a repo to maintain. And according to the treaty I signed with my repo, in my head, I do not show 'feelings' and 'emotions' and my 'personal matters' and 'my grades' to strangers... not sure about the grades part, but the rest of them, i have to stick to that. Besids, I did not want to snatch my hand off. That would just be more awkward.

I looked back down, and saw our hands in the same position. Freddie realized, and quickly retrieved, and folded his hands in his lap.

I felt a cold run up my hands, and arms... and heart.

I couldn't take all this anymore.

"Just ignore them... it'll ware off with-" Carly was saying, but I just got up, and walked out of the cafeteria, as quickly as I could, before I created a scene. Because seriously, I was so in-a-rage, that I would have killed the next person that shows their face to me. (I'm talking 'MURDER' lever rage)

Calm down Puckett, calm down. I walked ahead, and took a deep breath.

As I reached the exit doors, someone called behind me.

"Hey Puckett, what is this chiz I hear about you and that nerd tech-o. You are dating hi-"

This is IT!

I turned around, and gave that guy a huge bug punch on the nose.

He fell down, clutching his nose.

I stared down at him, breathing hard. I bent down, and clutched that boy's collar.

"Never interfere in other people's business... get that?" I said, in a low voice, gritting my teeth.

He nodded, scared.

"Good!" I said, as I shoved him one last time, and exited out of school.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I was hoping for a little more responses before I posted this, but... =(

I really wanna thank Invader Johnny, for his constant reviews... Thankyou!

Also, I would like to thank Mike2101, Jenny, Anonymous, and all the Guests... your reviews make my day!

Also, I am not from the USA, and have never been there, so my predictions of the school life over there, is purely based on the TV shows. If I have somethings wrong, please let me know. Also, please tell me if the characters are in CHARACTER, and what can I do to make this better. I would to know your point of views. And also tell me, what you think is gonna happen next. (God, I use 'ALSO' so much... i need to stop that)

Please READ and REVIEW!


End file.
